


Someone could see us

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [6]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Six: In PublicThomas McGregor is on vacation in NYC. He runs into Charlie Barber.Somewhere along the way, feelings are caught.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Thomas McGregor/Charlie Barber
Series: January '20 writing prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Someone could see us

Thomas stepped out onto the small balcony that looked over the New York skyline. The sun was just starting to rise and Thomas already felt the heat of the day on his exposed skin. He had no shame. He knew he was beautiful, and the silk robe he wore only amplified the fact.

It was going to be a scorcher.

He sipped on his mimosa from a delicate crystal flute when large hands wrapped around his waist, and a regal nose nuzzled against his ear.

This, this was a pleasant surprise. He hadn’t expected any sort of romance on his trip, but then again, this wasn’t romance.

It was pure, unbridled lust.

He had run into Charlie on the street as he made his way to the hotel. Charlie looked like had seen better days, but Charlie was beautiful and chaotic… and just how Thomas liked his men.

“Why are you up so early? Come back to bed.” Charlie whispered in Thomas’ ear and tried to pull him back to the king-sized bed.

Thomas already had a hard time denying Charlie anything and they had only just met. But with this, he actually stood his ground.

“Charlie, you’re used to this view. I’m not,” was all Thomas could say, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that he was only on holidays and that eventually, he would head back to Windermere.

“The view is better from the bed.”  
“Charlie, you are insatiable.”  
“I know. That’s why you lo-“

Charlie quickly stopped when he realized what as about to fall from his lips. 

He already had thought silly and random things, all impossible and that of fantasy. Of course, Thomas didn’t, couldn’t love him. But Charlie, the fool he was, had fallen for Thomas the moment he looked into those seafoam green eyes.

Thomas’ heart skipped a beat. Had he been that obvious? That lovesick already? He barely knew Charlie, didn’t know much about his life, or his day to day personality, but he knew how perfectly their bodies slotted together and how Charlie made him feel like he was the most important person in the world. It was an act, obviously, but Thomas held onto that feeling. There was no way this gorgeous, chaotic man would fall in love with Thomas McGregor. 

Thomas’ thoughts were interrupted by wandering hands and soon his robe was open and pushed up. He gasped when he could feel Charlie’s thick length, warm between his cheeks.

“You’re naked,” Thomas remarked as he tried to get his wits about him.  
“So, you’re not”  
“Someone could see.”  
“So…”

Not Charlie’s most convincing argument but words between them were no longer needed or useful. Both men groaned when Charlie’s skilled fingers found the plug they had placed inside Thomas not that long ago.

Charlie was insatiable.  
But so was Thomas.

One hand still held onto his drink and the other held onto the balcony rail tightly when Charlie slowly eased the plug out. He immediately felt empty and so very needy but he didn’t feel that way for long. He was about to bring the glass to his lips when Charlie slammed into him without preamble.

Charlie fucked Thomas on that balcony as if both of their lives depended on it. Thomas was delirious with pleasure, Charlie easily the best lover he had ever had.

One thrust hit Thomas’ prostate with such precision that the glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the deck below.

This only made Charlie thrust deeper, sharper and mouth at Thomas’ exposed neck.

A hand gripped brown hair and another held onto Thomas’ hip so urgently that it would definitely leave a bruise.

Both men were so close, so desperate, so into each other.

“Stay. Don’t leave.” Charlie grunted into Thomas’ ear as he felt him inching closer to his orgasm.

“Charlie…” Thomas whined, his brain unable to keep up with Charlie’s words as his cock hit every pleasure point inside his body.

“Stay. With me.”

Thomas couldn’t respond with words, but his hips spoke for him as he met Charlie’s thrusts and deepened their connection.

“Please,” Charlie growled against Thomas and that was it, Thomas came with his entire body arching and bowing and sparks flashing behind his eyelids, as he painted the glass rail and the balcony floor with his come.

Charlie came soon after, his teeth latched onto Thomas’ ear and he bit down hard, eliciting another cry of pleasure from Thomas’ throat.

“Yes. Yes. I’ll stay.” Thomas whispered when he finally caught his breath and Charlie slowly slid from his body. Thomas turned around, flung his arms around Charlie and they shared a passionate, loving kiss.

They only had eyes for each other that they didn’t notice the intrigued faces of the couple on the balcony next to them.

“Why won’t you let me fuck you like that?”  
“Shut up, Kylo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my imperfect grammar, punctuation and tense drifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
